


Thanksgiving Drabble- Destiel

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Conversation btwn Dean and Cas- I know. Crazy, Destiel - Freeform, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Takes place around 14.05/14.06, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: “Thank you, Dean.”Dean turned to his friend. “For what, man? I’ve barely seen you all day.”“For everything.”----------Dean and Castiel argue over what they should be feeling thankful for this Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving Drabble- Destiel

Cas walked into the kitchen and over to Dean, who was cutting up vegetables for supper. With all the new people in the bunker, yes, it was crowded, but it allowed Dean to start cooking more, and trying out new recipes.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turned to his friend. “For what, man? I’ve barely seen you all day.”

“For everything.”

Dean’s face softened, and if Cas didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn the man was tearing up. “Cas… you never have to thank me for anything. If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you_.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and did his little head-tilt that made him look like a little kitten. “Why would you be thanking me?”

“Are you kidding me, Cas? Man, you raised me out of hell. You’ve gotten me out of more shitty situations than I can count. You- you made me realize- I mean, you’re the first friend I’ve ever had, unless you count Sam, but I mean, that’s different. He’s my brother.”

Cas froze for a second, seemingly not knowing what to say. Eventually, he decided on, “He’s your child, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, and yes, he was definitely tearing up now. “He- I-”

“No, Dean, he is. You raised him. Just like you essentially raised me when I came to this Earth. We should both be thanking you.”

“Cas… that’s not- I mean, you two have saved my life a million times over. Hell, I’m sure you’ve both brought me back to life before.”

“And you’ve done the same for us.”

“Nah. I just get you guys in more trouble. I make shit decisions when I’m scared, and you guys get hurt.”

“Sure, maybe you make some bad decisions, but think of the alternative decisions. Wouldn’t they have been worse in the long run? And look at us. We’re alive. We’re together. We’re saving people. Dean, this is your doing. Even everything that happened while you were gone- Sam did those things. And you raised him to be the man that he is. You are the best man that I have ever known, Dean Winchester, and the whole world owes you thanks.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, and _shit, when did he get that close?_ He couldn’t help but glance down at the angel’s lips for a second, but he forced himself to look back up after a second or two. “Cas. Don’t dismiss the fact that you deserve thanks, too. So does Sam. And Jack. And just about everyone in this bunker, who has dedicated themselves to saving people and hunting things. You all deserve thanks.”

“Maybe we do. But you deserve more.”

“If it weren’t for you guys, I wouldn’t be here.”

“If it weren’t for _you_ , _we_ wouldn’t be here.”

They were really close now. Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ body and breath, and it was fucking _magnetic._ All he wanted was to close the distance. And he could, if he just moved in a little bit more- but _No. No way. Cas couldn’t possibly have feelings for me. What am I, an idiot? He couldn’t-_ but as he brought himself back to real life and looked at Cas again, he wasn’t so sure. The angel’s pupils were dilated, and his lips were parted slightly. He looked just as lost in thought and slightly freaked out as Dean was, and he looked like… like he wanted to kiss Dean, too.

“Cas…” Dean breathed out, breaking the silence.

Before he could get permission to kiss Cas, the angel had already closed the distance, smashing their lips together. It was slightly awkward at first, but when Dean had caught on to the fact that he was being kissed and changed the position slightly, it was fuckin’ _perfect._ You know when you’ve been wanting something for, like, ever, and then that awesome burst of energy and relief when it finally happens? It was that. When they finally pulled away, Dean’s automatic reaction was to do something to cover up for losing himself in the kiss, but he looked at Cas, and all of that went away. They’d obviously both been wanting this for years, and it was no wonder that had happened.

“Dean.” Cas said, quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Happy Thanksgiving.”

Dean made a slightly shocked noise when he learned that it was Thanksgiving, already trying to figure out what he could do to get a sort of thanksgiving dinner prepared for his little family- and maybe for some of their new friends, if that was possible. He figured they might not be up to celebrating, right now, though. And that was okay. But he sure as hell felt like celebrating.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Cas.”


End file.
